What I've Done
by Crystal Sora
Summary: With the world out of balance, the return of the darks is need but with the light's missing that can only add to what need's to done to make everything right, will they succeed or will the world be forever in darkness.[On hold]
1. Prologue: Shadow Of The Day

Hello and welcome to this story, that my plot bunnies would stop giving me idea's, but don't worry I'm still writing the other stories i have, as I'm planning to do a mass update between now and Christmas…don't quote me on that, I have college, and so called life that keeps getting my way stopping me but anyway on with this story…I should stop watching video's on YouTube

The Title and Summaryry are both working things, and may change

**What I've Done**

**Shadow Of The Day (Prologue)**

Everyone's eyes where focused on the hooded stranger that had just appeared from no where yet again, his very presence changed Phantoms' appearance, fear was now present in his otherwise emotionless eyes. What did this hooded stranger have that made him act like that?

The stranger even without looking at Phantom could tell he was scared of him, funny how sometime ago he was scared of him, funny that was only about 3 or so years ago, he didn't know exactly how long ago it was.

He moved his hand over the black scarf that covered the lower part of his face showing what appeared to be a straight face, now it was the only thing could be seen, since the rest was covered his cape but even with his covered he could see everything, glancing around he spotted 4 lifeless bodies, so Phantom _was_ the one who was behind it not Shadow, this was 1 of the reasons he'd turned against him, he'd promised him, if he joined him, he would leave the light's alone, unfortunately Phantom never knew his true identity since he never removed his cape or hood, otherwise the world would be no more.

He walked towards Phantom slowly his hands clenched into fists as he stepped forward and prepared himself to set thing right.

-

It happened exactly 6 years, 6 months and 6 weeks ago or 6 years, 7 months and 2 weeks if you want to be correct since the 3 yami's were last seen walking the Earth. What happened to them well that was easy if you knew what happened; they were in the afterlife, however it may have been a good idea at the time turned out to be a bad idea as the balance between light and dark had now become unbalanced there was too much light in the world and not enough dark the departure of the 3 darks/yami's sent masses of shock waves which coursed the most deepest and darkest evil to escape and come forth as there was now no dark force to keep it at bay, but now it was free and had course the world to crumble, people were afraid to go out at night, and even during the day, no one went anywhere alone as they feared that what had happened to the 3 lights may happen to them.

As to what happened to the light's, well 1 was missing and the other 2 had been kidnapped to bring out the missing one, the one that was missing disappeared 1 year after the yami's departure, the other 2 where kidnapped 2 month other the other light's disappearance… so now it no light's or dark's the world was on the blink off destruction…

But there was no way it could be destroyed why…well that was easy the true light was still alive and kicking where he was…no one knew all they knew was that the purest light still keeping the world 'live' by still being alive.

-

A tall dark haired woman sat in front a large computer screen her deep blue eyes looked tired as if she hadn't had much sleep, her hair was tied in a low pony tail, behind her or on the wall opposite her depending on your perspective was 3 glass tube filled with a green liquid which gave off a green glow which gave the room a eerie feeling inside each one was a person.

If you didn't know any better you would of thought that the 3 people that where in the 3 tube where Yugi Motou, Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar the 3 so called missing in light's, she sighed and watched the screen, it was running tests on the once in the tubes if there was any problem with anyone of the 3 tubes it would be all over, she and the world needed this to work

"This is all my fault, if I hadn't made Yugi and the Pharaoh to come here and to duel against each other then maybe this wouldn't have happened, I knew telling the Pharaoh about his past would be a bad thing but I was only doing what my family had tort me to do"

Little did she know that she wasn't alone, she was being watched by someone, someone very close to her, she'd had sent him for find a few things, 7 things to be exact

"Ishizu…" he spoke coming out the darkness

"Not now Odion, did you find them, the test are almost done and I want to do this while there's still time, we have no idea how much longer we have left, and to buy us more time…" she turned to face the 3 tubes "they need to returned to our world to make the balance between light and dark right again" Ishizu replied getting up and heading over to a large table

"Yes I've found them Ishizu…but you should stop blaming yourself, you didn't know this would happen, we had know idea this would either, so stop it right now"

Ishizu knew that Odion was somewhat right no one knew what would the after effect would be when the darks left, but now wasn't the time to think about that, it was in the past or soon would be

"Odion could you please get the clothes we have for them, we don't want them walking around naked"

She said trying to get off the subject as quickly as possible; she knew that the tests would be done soon.

With out a word Odion place the bag on the table and headed back from where he came from to get the clothes required

A small beep filled the room as if it had planned to go off then

Ishizu turned to face it and smiled on the screen which said:

**Health check: complete no problems found**

**Proceed with the next step**

Relief filled her body.

It had worked, now the world could be somewhat saved, the darks could now be brought back from the afterlife.

It took sometime to get them ready for the next step, first they had to wait for the green liquid to drain away, them they had to carry each one of the them one at a time over to the table, dress them in a similar outfit to what their light wore at the time they where last seen with a dark, then came the placing of the item's

Now the book that told them how to perform the ritual they need to find the person said soul to bring that person back, by find an item most important to them as that where their will lie to rest, for this to work for them they needed the millennium Puzzle, Ring and Rod, the others did hurt either, as Ishizu didn't have any magic to perform the ritual, so she would need a little shadow magic to help her.

30 minutes later the 3 Yami's bodies lay flat on the table their items either around their neck or in their hand now came the other 4 they where laid on in the middle of the 4 edges on the table 1 near the middle of the white haired one, 1 near the blond haired one, and finely the other two were place 1 above the tri-coloured ones head the other at his feet, the one at his feet just happened to the millennium necklace this is were Ishizu had decide to stand and perform the ritual, she had already learnt the words now all the world had to do was to wait

-

"Oh Yugi where are you" crimson eyes stared into the blank mirror he'd had been using to monitor his light, he didn't no own long he'd been do it for how long it had been blank but for him it had been a every long time the last thing he'd had seen was Yugi looking to a mirror just starring at it, it wasn't until his light placed his hand on the mirror, his mirror went blank was there a reason did the Gods have something against him watching his light, but little did he knew he was being enclosed in what appeared to a blue spirit of some sort, it swilled around him trapping him inside it, he began to struggle to get out off it

"What's going on!" he shouted

_Don't worry _it spoke to him _we're he to take you back to Yugi, relax close your eyes and let us take him to you_

He did what he was told to do; after all it was taking him to Yugi

Meanwhile the same thing was happening to other people, one before was feeling guilty over how he treated his Light, the other was shocked on how his felt about him after what he'd done to him over the years, they had was well had been watching there lights though a mirror and the lost the 'connection' of there lights by the same way the other had there light had touched the mirror they (the lights) where looking in, why they where looking at a mirror of themselves no one knew they had been told by the spirit that they'll be taken back to Ryou and Malik.

-

Odion watched as his sister chanted her hand around the Necklace the other 3 where glowing slightly, where as the 3 item on the bodies where glowing a light blue colour, noticed 3 pairs of eyes begin to open and breaths being taken, quickly he ran over to Ishizu and told her to stop they where alive

-

"Stop now Ishizu they're alive and awake"

Was the first thing they heard then came, a what could either an exhausted breath or a sigh of relief, the first thing they after they sat up was Ishizu hunched over the table breathing heavily and Odion helping her, but one thing they noticed was that their lights were nowhere to be found

"Ishizu where's our Hikari's" they asked which coursed Ishizu and Odion to look at each other, as if they where saying 'oh-on who do tell them what's happened'

"I think you should come with us and get comfy before anything is said" Odion replied with Ishizu nodding

And with that the 3 dark slid off the table and followed the brother and sister looking around for any sigh pf their light's but deep down they knew something was up.

-

Meanwhile on a hidden island not to far form Domino, on the island lived the a type of mystical creature which was the dragon, many kinds lived there, there were other mystical creatures their as well, but dragon over populated them by far, north-west of the island a castle stood and in that castle stood a shadowed man watching the island for any signs of him, on the wall beside him, 2 bodies werebeing held up by shackles that were attached to the wall and where around their hands and feet which barely touched the floor, their heads hanging low looking at the floor, both of the appeared to have been beaten many time and just left

"I know your out there, and I will find you if it's the last this I do" he spoke many to himself unaware of what was to come.

-

In a cave on the south-east of the island near the sandy shore lived a dragon know was the Eclipse Dragon, not much is known about this type of dragon the only thing they knew was how to tell a dragon was a Eclipse Dragon was by the dark moon shaped mark on it's forehead, this dragon was sleep his breath coming out of his nostrils' every now and then, keeping the cave warm so human could live somewhat in it.

2 hooded people one was laying against the dragon watching the other though the small fire they had built to see, the other was laying against a way opposite the dragon, the other shivered slight then gasped for breath then began to breath deeply for a while but it ended,

'hmm looks like someone is trying to help bring back the world to normal or what could be classed as normal…looks like thing are about to get more interesting'

-

What do you think…I know in some places it could be better, but anyway don't forget to review it's your review that keeps me writing my stories.

But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the prologue of this story, the next chapter if it gets that far will contain a few answers like which are the 2 kidnapped light and the missing one, you may try and guess if you want, but anyway if you have any questing just ask, but keep in mind it may be answered later one, so if I reply with 'you'll find out later in the fic' that means that I'll be covered somewhere in the fic, if there a part of it that you want me to explain again just ask I wont bite…-yawns- I'm off to get some sleep

CrystalSora Out


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome To My Life

Wow this is properly the longest chapter I've written…don't quote me on that please…

I've like to dedicate this story to Sliferservant because she's a great friend, she's the only reason I sign onto Yahoo and when she's not on I miss her… (I had something such better than that but like most think I think though in my head I forget a few things oh and Slifer this is the surprise I told you about…I hope you like it)

Ok some of you maybe wondering why I didn't tell you the parings that are in this story well the reason why is easy…there's lots some past, some present, some future, and some onesided and telling you them would give it way

This goes for the last chapter since I forgot to put it and this chapter I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs in this story

Also a big thank you to Sliferservant and dragonlady222 for your review's –huggles-

* * *

**What I've Done**

**Welcome To My Life (Chapter 1)**

_I want to be with you forever_

Those words continued to echo though his mind as he sat on the Domino pier looking out onto the sea, the sun slowly beginning to set. He looked down towards the sea below him and sighed

Darkness.

Something no one wanted to live with, but now to him it was the most comforting thing in his life.

Loneliness.

Something else no one wanted to live with, but to him he did, ever since that day he lived with both, with a year he had changed, everyone that knew him some way or another knew in way why this happened but no one _knew_ the _real_ reason why he had become a shadow of his former self.

His clothes were the first to change now black was the main colour everything he wore was black, expect for the odd silver with came form the chain's, studs, and spike's he wore, his outfit now was a pair of tight yet baggie in some places leather pant's or sometimes jeans with chain's hanging on them in random places, a black sleeveless tank top with a long sleeved net shirt over the top, a spiked dog collar was always around his neck, two black leather studded bracelets and black fingerless gloves his nails where also black, his hair was still the same, he could change it, but he needed something to remember him by, but even with this nothing could replace the hole in his heart and in his soul.

He looked up at the sky for a few moments before getting up and making the short walk to the beach, this was the place he always went no matter what, it was his place to think of the events that had happened, once he reached the beach he removed his shoe and socks, in order to what he on a daily basics- walk along the shore where the waves were at the lowest and touched the sand, many people saw him and many would ask

"Is that Yugi Motou the King of Game's?"

Others would reply

"Yeah it is but he gave up the game not to long ago"

"What's happened to him?" would be another question he's hear people ask, since he looked like he'd been to hell and back several times, but the reply to that was

"I don't know"

His was which was to himself and normally in his mind

'If I told you, you would understand or think I was some kind of lunatic making up things'

As he walked along the sand his feet getting wet from the waves, his mind deep in thought, he knew something was up with the world, there was now no balance between light and dark, 'so this is the beginning of the next adventure hey…this is my story' he thought.

It was when he can to the cluster of rock his mind changed but to a more darker frame of mind, he would normally sit on one and just stare out on the ocean and let this thoughts take over, and most of the time it was Bakura had told him when he duelled his to get to Atem's name

_Without the pharaoh, you're nothing. __He's the King of Games, and you're just a frightened child._

_I'm the only one being honest with you. Think about every important duel you've ever fought, who was doing all the__ work. The Pharaoh, that's who,_

'maybe Bakura was right, every time the world needed saving Atem was the one who saved it I just a vessel for him to do it, I just got in the way…maybe that's why he lost to me, he had enough of me and decided that since that if he lost he'd be sent back to where he belonged…away from me, plus he properly make sure I won to give confidence in my life…he ever wanted to stay with me…every time he needed to save me… he was glad that he got to leave…' he thought bitterly, this fueled what he'd done over the year, it was the reason he's become a shadow of his former self.

Tears began to fall 'how can I hate him as much as I want to when I love him so much…stupid emotions…why must they torment me'.

-

A pair of chocolate eyes looked out towards the sky and saw the gray storm clouds forming over the city

'Tomorrow will be the day that 1 year ago the mine and Yugi's yamis departed the world and yet why isn't Malik bothered, maybe it because he didn't have a Yami that cared form him, like me and Yugi sure mine wasn't as nice as Yugi's was, but at least he still cared for me, in a weird way, Malik's on the other hand didn't he wanted to get rid him…so how does he know what me and Yugi are feeling' he thought as he turned to see his go called lover come in though the door

-

Amethyst eyes looked up at the gray sky above, rain fell masking this tears that fell, a storm was coming but he didn't care he loved walking in the rain and the storms around Domino match his inner-turmoil, but he knew this grandpa would get worried and more than likely ring someone up to see if he had seem him, plus that would make his grandpa even more angry at him then he was already.

Sliding of the rocks that he had once sat on, and placed his socks and shoe back on his feet he had the short walk home Bakura's words still echoing though his head

-

As he entered his home the smell of dinner came wafting though and made him gag, it wasn't the food that made him do this, it was the fact that for the past year he ate as little as possible or nothing at all, and before this grandpa could start anything he headed up stairs to his room.

Yugi sighed as he slummed down on his bed, tomorrow would be painful to get though, at lest there was Ryou who would be going thought the same pain and had been since that day happened,

'this was all my fault, if I hadn't of played that stupid card or sent Silent Magician to attack him, then maybe…just maybe' he sighed again and decide that some up-beat music may cheer him up little did he know that the first song on his CD player would be _'When Your Gone'_

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side _

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you 

That had done it he broken down into tears and screamed into his pillow

"WHY!!!"

It was an hour before he calmed down; he lifted his head slowly and spotted the small razor blade that sat on his side table, he knew he shouldn't resort to this but he needed relief, picking it up slowly and quickly examining it, before he pressed it against his already scared wrists, blood flowed thought the cuts easing his pain, three on the right and three on the left, after that he placed the blade back on the table was just stared at his arms. The blood dripped onto the carpet…yet he didn't care, looking up he stopped that in the mirror that he never knew was there before was what looked like Yami watching him…think his mind was playing tricks on him, he got up and walked toward the mirror and slowly placed his hand on it, as soon as he did the image of Yami disappeared, as a result of what just happened the anger built up in Yugi and with the hand he's just used to touch the mirror he pushed the mirror so hard it smashed in pieces and cut he hand up pritty badly

-

"No you don't understand…you never have your yami wasn't like mine and Yugi's did your yami ever care for you, did he…if I remember all he wanted to do is destroy you…so don't even bother, your glad he's gone…don't say anything Malik it's over, I don't want to be with someone who doesn't understand"

And with that Ryou walked out of the door, slamming it shut, leaving Malik in a state of shock another door was heard slamming signalling that Ryou had left this coursed Malik to brake down

'How could I have been so stupid' he thought 'Ryou is right'

-

Yugi sat at the dinner table his hand clear from sight, his food laid untouched on the table, he wasn't hungry, just as he was about to leave his grandpa spoke

"The school rang today Yugi"

All Yugi did was nod from his seat

"You didn't turn yup today they say if this keeps up they're going to kick you out, what's up with you, I know loosing the pharaoh has been hard on you but look at you your not eating, your skipping school, both me and your friends are worried about your welfare"

Yugi felt like commenting on this, but decided not to he would only lash out at his grandpa, so to keep himself in check, he simply got up and headed towards the stairs, all his grandpa did was sigh, this was becoming more of a habit then a faze.

-

It was a lovely sunny day in Domino city, the birds where singing, the sun was shining very thing was perfect apart from one thing.

Today was the day that day he didn't want to come, he spent most of the day laying on his bed running his blade over his arms and legs, stopping 30 minutes before he would get a visit from someone who hated him when they first met but now things were different now. It was the same person who 6 months ago made his life worth living, but sad due to his loving his yami, it wasn't meant to be, but still he came just to see him, he knew the he still love him, he saw it in his eyes and maybe just maybe if he ever got over his yami or if he ever came back in the next 5 years he would go back to him, he still somewhat loved the other male just not as much as Yami, but even though he loved Yami the other had told him

_Even if you may love him more than me, I will still take you back, no matter what happens, just remember that Yugi I will always be there to pick up the pieces._

What he'd been though with him he would treasure the memories but his heart earned for someone else.

-

Yugi sighed as he finished getting ready to leave, he was going out with Téa, Joey and Tristan, he was not looking forward to this, but since he promised he'd do this 8 months ago, before his down fall, he didn't recall how it happened, maybe it was when he realized that he was turning into him, he hadn't seen them in over 6 months, his guest had been and gone, he figured he only came to make sure he was still alive and to see if he need support, right now all he want was to be left alone but no…he had to met his friends he was a man that kept his promises.

"Yugi…Your friends are here"

He didn't bother answer, during the past few months he'd started not talking, he didn't know why he'd started maybe he just wanted to slowly blend into the background.

-

The sound of the music could be heard a mile away yet still people paid to dance inside, get drunk he didn't understand peoples logic any more, he sighed and thought that maybe his downfall started when Bakura's words came flooding back into his mind, just after he realized that he was slowly becoming him,

"Come on Yuge, I know you're hurting but we're here to have fun"

Yugi rise an eyebrow to what Joey had just said, he only came here because he was man of his word…be began to think maybe he should of called Tea and said he was sick, but they had come a long way.

"Look Yugi, I know that you're missing Atem we all are, I know what you're going though…"

That did it what Tea had just said made the piece of thread that was holding him back snap

"You think you know do you well let me tell you something, you have no idea what I'm going though, only Ryou does, you weren't the one who had a sprit how was the other half of your soul, you don't know how empty I feel right now, the only reason I've kept myself alive for the past year, is because of the small amount of hope I have that he might just come back, you say you know but you have no fucking idea"

And with that he turned and left the nightclub, all eyes where no him, but he didn't care anymore.

Tea stood with shock at what Yugi had just said tears came to her eyes and she ran to catch up with him, Joey and Tristan who before was trying to chat up some girl but failed as her boyfriend appeared out of nowhere, he had just about missed getting a blood nose and a black eye

-

With his hand on his face, his back leant up against an ally way wall; he tried to hold back a cry of angst, 1 year, it took 1 year to finally snap, and at one of his friends, a sigh escaped his lips yet again, today what not his day, he thought for a moment before deciding on what do to

'I think I'll go and see if Ryou is okay'

-

Ryou sat on his couch, and half eating bar of chocolate lay on his stomach his CD player plat softly in the background. He heard a small knock at the door, it couldn't be Malik, he didn't knock anyway, slowly getting up, let the chocolate bar fall onto the couch, and walked to the door

"Who is it?" he asked

"It's Yugi" came a small voice, Ryou's eyes widened,

'Yugi' he thought 'man I haven't seen him in ages,

Seeing as it was Yugi he opened the door and was came face to face with Yugi the only person that knew what he was going though, he stepped aside to let Yugi in, he smiled as Yugi walked in and sat on the couch moving the chocolate soon Ryou joined him.

Nothing was said for a while both where glad that the other was there, there was no need for words at this moment, it was then a song that touched both Yugi and Ryou as it always reminded them of that they felt about their darks, and what their done/would of done to them it was '_My Immortal_'

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone _

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me _

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me 

"I finally snapped"

It was Yugi how had broke the silence, his head down looking at the floor, Ryou didn't need to reply, for the past 6 months both he and Yugi would meet up, very rarely, but it did them good, all he did was wrap an arm around him and simple hugged him, Yugi leaned into the embrace, Ryou understood what Yugi meant, when Yugi was Ryou he was like the old Yugi, yet still the new.

"I ended with Malik the other day, you were right, he doesn't understand, what we're going though"

Yugi nodded and looked up at Ryou, he to was turning into his yami, it was then without no reason what's so ever both leaned in a their lips met, the kiss only lasted for a mere seconds, they thought nothing of it and went back to normal

"Do you like that loving him even after what he did…is okay"

"You've forgiven him?"

"Yes and no, I hate him yet deep down I love him"

"Ryou nothing to do with love is wrong, the people who think loving a male is wrong are just scared and stuck up, love knows no gender"

-

Walking home from Ryou's he began to wonder about his feeling for Ryou, that kiss they shared was something, even though it lasted for a short time, maybe is was because he had just broken up form Malik and need something or he felt that it was the best thing for what had happened, he didn't know, the only thing he knew was that his life would only get more difficult, another reason my he hadn't taken his life was that he promise Ryou he wouldn't, sighing again, what a day this day had been.

Just as he was about turn into the ally way that lead back to his home he noticed something ground, it looked like a black hooded cape, yet it was hanging from nowhere, and a small letter attached to it, walking up to it slowly the cape began to flow as if telling him it was his, pulling the letter off the cape he found it to have been folded in half, opening slowly it read:

Dear Yugi,

It appears that the world is in danger form what I cannot tell you, but one this is sure what ever it is, will come after you, so you need to be safe, take this cape it will protect you, as long as you keep the hood up when people you don't trust are around and step into the portal that will open once the cape has been removed, you'll lean about the place you'll be sent to when you get there, your destiny await you, you may met soon, if not when you arrive but soon

Take care, now

Amami

Well it was better than this place and he really didn't was to face this grandpa when he got home, or Tea and Joey, maybe it was for the best if he went, grabbing the cape and wrapping it around him and lifting the hood up so it covered his face and stepped into the portal…little did he know that not only would he be betrayed by the one person how tort him everything but that person would be the one how was out to get him and that it would be 3 years before he met this Ami and find who she really was.

It was at that moment that Yugi Motou would be classed as missing in action, and be coursing dear pain to those close to him.

-

As cool breeze blew though the cold room as a sprit entered the room, blood stains could be seen on the carpet, and shattered glass was also could seen, some shards were covered with blood, but he wasn't interested in that, his blue eyes scanned the room, looking for the blade, he found it, being careful with it as it was important, he picked it up, the blood still somewhat fresh moved slightly quickly placing the blade into a small bag he left just as he came.

-

A month had gone, and still no Yugi, he never came home form the nightclub, everyone had been looking for him, yet nothing it was like he'd disappeared of the face of the earth, and yet Solomon waited for his grandson to return, he wouldn't be angry with him just relived to have him home safe and sound, it worried him to death on what might of happened to him, he hole Joey that he would write if he found out anything, and since nothing had been found out, no letter was sent.

He didn't see it coming, as he was preparing a light snack, when he heard footing steps, his heart skipped a beat, was Yugi back?

"Yugi is that …"

He quickly turned around to come face to face with someone that wasn't Yugi

He could see that person's face as this person was cover it what looked like shadow magic. That kept moving about, on his left shoulder was what looked like a serpent

"Who are you…?" Solomon asked backing up slightly

"Your Worst nightmare" it was them his eyes appeared and his pupils opened and recreated what looking like 2 small black holes he then spoke

"rettahS luoS"

Solomon's eyes then went blank and he fell to the floor…dead

The mysterious man turned to his 'pet' and spoke

"that's one down if he doesn't show himself we'll go and take the other two light's but we'll give him a warning, in the form of this letter" the man produced the letter and placed it onto top of Solomon lifeless body, then with two click of his tongue his disappeared in a cloud of smoke

-

It had been 2 months since Yugi's disappearance and 1 month since Solomon's death even though the world had been swamped into darkness, its effects just began to show now.

To remaining light sat in different rooms, in different houses, shards of glass a few bits where covered in blood was round them a gold mirror frame stood in front of them his mirror smashed, they failed to see a man walking in pick up a shad and walk out in a sprit way, both were sat with their knees pulled up the their face and their arm wrapped around them, and their head resting on them, tears falling from their eyes, very now and then a 'why' would escape their mouths, they didn't notice the to shadow demon's circle around them and enclosed them trapping them inside, and pulling them from the floor disappearing from sight.

* * *

And that's that 8 pages well word say it is, in same places it could be better but I rushed this to try and get it out quickly and also I now have school and work…yes I have a job now…

So what do you think of this chapter

Now even the past has questions but don't worry they get answer in the next chapter, but how do you think Yugi lover for 6 months was and it wasn't Ryou before you think that

When Your Gone is by Avril Lavigne

My Immortal is by Evanescence

OK it's up to you people should I keep this called 'What I've Done' or should I change it to 'When Your Gone' coz that's what I've been thinking of changing it to…what do you think

Remember you can ask questions, they may come back with you'll have to see, but I may tell you the answer

And Amami means Beautiful sky in Japanese, but so you know it's not the person who wrote that letter real name…you'll find out why later on

Any guess what '_rettahS__ luoS'_ means/is

Until next time

CrystalSora Out


	3. Chapter 2: Further Away

Hey everyone who is reading this, I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and New year, I had hoped to have had this chapter up before the New Year so I could of Said 'see you all Next Year' as it would be the case but sadly things came up and well New years past…well there's always next year

Most much for me to say expect that I hope you enjoy this chapter

Again a big thank you to Sliferservant and dragonlady222 for your reviews –huggles-

'_rettahS luoS'_ meant like you guessed Soul Shatter

I own nothing, except Sora and few others; Ketegdra belongs to Sliferservant and has given me permission to use her

I shouldn't be allowed to watch videos on YouTube, and I should be cleaning my room…oh well I'll do it later...

**

* * *

**

What I've Done 

**Further Away (Chapter 2)**

"And that all I know I'm afraid" Ishizu finished as she looked up at the three Yami, terror, fear and despair was evident in their eyes, she could only tell them what she knew, which was very little

"So basically Yugi disappeared"

"And Ryou/Malik have been taken"

Ishizu sadly nodded that was all she knew, and it hurt her to know so little about what happened, but there was 1 person that knew what happened to the lights during the year before they disappeared and that person was Seto Kaiba, and that was how they where going to see now.

-

Seto sighed as he watched the dark clouds move across the sky, he was waiting the arrivals to discuss the disappearance of Yugi, Ryou and Malik, a hand rested on the window, he closed his eyes and moved to his desk and sat in the chair, he was dressed in a pair of black slightly faded jeans and a simple black turtle neck jumper, his trench coat, which he used to always wear, was now left hanging behind the office door.

He thought back to what happened, about 6 months ago when he was happy, happy with him, before it all started, a memory entered his mind, the memory of their last time together.

_He was standing in the same place as he was just standing, but this time there as another in the room, sitting on the hard wood desk, staring at him with sad eyes_

"_I'm sorry Seto, I love you, but…" he spoke but before he could finish he was stopped by him_

"…_You love him more and even though he's gone, you can't get over him" _

"_Yeah something like that"_

_Blue meet Amethyst and for a simple second time stood still, then both their lips met in a soft yet passionate kiss._

_Once they parted, a smile came about on both their lips, _

"_Even if you may love him more than me, I will still take you back, no matter what happens, just remember that Yugi I will always be there to pick up the pieces."_

_And with a nod and one final kiss he left, it was then that the secret love between him and Yugi would no more need to be kept as they where no more_

After Yugi had left, he Seto made sure that nothing happened to him, he visited him to make sure he was okay, and to check up on him.

He still loved him, even now. Something had changed him and he wanted to know what, bur sadly he couldn't, since he was gone…

-

Joey sighed as the train rocked from side to side, he was with his sister, Mokuba and Tea, while he was standing holding on to the rail above his head, the others were seated, all four of them where headed to Kaiba's to discuss what happened 6 years or so years ago and what they where going to do about it.

-

As the sun rose over the hill tops and onto the mountain top's, the ray's shone into a hidden cave, and onto a sleeping female, the light coursed her piercing crimson eyes to flutter open, she sat up and looked out and onto the dark castle that stood, her eyes became narrow as she stood up and walked over to the opening.

Breathing the fresh clean air that the mountain top provided, she run her fingers though her onyx black hair with blazing red tips, her eyes focused on what appeared to be Adrina, going down to the lake for a quick drink, she smiled, and turned back into the cave or better know as her 'hidey-hole' as someone had put,

'At least there's hope for me and the dragons' she thought as she disappeared into the darkness

-

"The next stop will be Domino City"

Joey sighed again; the next stop would be their stop, one step near to Kaiba Corp and Seto

"You okay Joey?" Mokuba asked once he saw the sadness in his eyes

"I'm fine Mokuba, just you know missing Yuge that's all" he replied put a fake smile on

The truth was that he anything but fine, he was about to be the same room as his secret crush, yes he Joey Wheeler, fancied Seto Kaiba, he didn't know when it happened it just did.

-

"What is he doing here?" Growled Joey as he entered Kaiba's office only to come face to face with Bakura, but before anyone could stop Joey, his fist connected with Bakura's face and Bakura was sent flying across the room

"That's for _you_ did to Yugi, it all _your_ fault he's missing"

Mokuba and Serenity both had to stop his from attacking Bakura

"What on Earth is going on" Yami asked once Marik had gotten Bakura off the floor with the help of Odion

"Oh Like he doesn't know" Joey's reply came after he calmed down

"What did I do?" Bakura asked

"_Without the pharaoh, you're nothing. He's the King of Games, and you're just a frightened child.__I'm the only one being honest with you. Think about every important duel you've ever fought, who was doing all the work. The Pharaoh, that's who_" Joey repeated venom clearly in his voice this coursed Bakura's eyes to widen as he realized what could of possibly happened, while Yami's eyes narrowed and stared daggers at Bakura 'How Could he say that to Yugi, he was never that' Yami thought to himself

"You changed him, Bakura after what happened he wasn't Yugi anymore it was like…" Joey couldn't finish what he was saying, clinching his fists and looking down at the ground tears in his eyes, at the memory of what happened to his 'best bud', why did he leave him?, but he appeared to be happen for about 6 months as what Bakura said to him sink in after 6 months or had the realisation that his was starting to turn into Yami set of a chain of reaction, he didn't know, but wanted to.

Tea saw Joey's anger and rage build up inside of him, she hated what had happened to everyone and the after affect of the pharaoh leaving in many way she blamed both Bakura and Atem or was it Yami she didn't know. She turned to his and saw hurt, sadness in his eyes that didn't surprise her; it was she saw in Seto's eyes that shocked her.

-

Her piercing crimson eyes stared watching wait for the right moment to appear, she sighed as she stopped the young one or 'Hikari' a certain someone who she was waiting for would call him, she was hidden from sight waiting.

She didn't have to wait long as few moments after the other came out, the one she was waited for appeared, wear her cape as always but this time with the her hood down showing her long black hair, she smiled and remembered the first time she 'met' her a time when she thought nothing could change how she lived together with the dragons, that was now a thing of the past now they there here, she closed her eyes and remember when she found her screaming in a small basket by the lake near to where she was, a same baby, it was there and them that Ketegdra, what she was known as, became not only the dragon lord but a sister to Sora, every thing she knew she had taught Sora.

"You should really keep your hood up 'Amami'…"

"Don't be silly 'Hikari', its okay if there's any danger I'll know about and so will Adrina so we're safe from them"

Sighing slightly 'Hikari' turned and headed back into the cave they call home, well he did since he'd live there since he'd managed to escape from Phantom all those years ago and started to train to become a Mystic…a force to be reckoned with as 'Amami' would always say.

Once 'Hikari' was gone Ketegdra step out of her hiding place, wore as always a tight black midriff shirt with matching black leather pants and boots with chains belts and wrist guards. A black leather choker with a flame shaped garnet hanging from it, a tattoo of her dragon form which was known as a Shadow Dragon, on her chest just above her right breast in plain sight because of her midriff and a deep slash scar that runs from her left back shoulder blade over her right shoulder and stops just above her tattoo. And walked closer to where 'Amami' was standing, she reached out and placed a hand on her should maker her jump about 3 feet in the air and turn around ready to attack the attacker

"Oh fu...crying out loud Ketegdra, what happened to warning me before you do that you scared the dragon out of me…" 'Amami' stated before smiling slightly

Ketegdra smiled a bit "one you don't have a dragon for me to scare out of you and two you know full well that I don't warn people Sora"

Sora smiles and hugged Ketegdra

"What brings you here?" Sora asked while in the hug

"Oh so I can't just come a see my sister with out a reason now"

"Yeah you can but normally when to come to see me now theirs a reason for it all, well never since you know what happened"

Ketegdra sighed and glanced to the small golden band on Sora's right wrist, a symbol of who she belonged to, it could no longer tell him where see was unless you was near any of their castles

"Ketegdra?" Sora looked up and into her eyes as if she knew what she was thinking

"Hmm" was her reply

"Since you know…could you look out for 'Hikari' for me, I had a vision a few day's ago, that, showed those people I told you about"

Ketegdra nodded as she understood what Sora meant,

"Yes Sora I will keep an eye on Little 'Hikari'…"

A screech was heard in the distance, both of them looked up…and gasped, both of them looked at each other with shock in their eyes…

It appeared that Phantom had some more install for Sora/'Amami' Ketegdra and 'Hikari', then they first though, but was it who they thought it was being brought by the shadow creatures, was it the two from Sora's vision? They didn't know but one thing both of the knew was that things would be changing around the island, and they hope it was for the better and both hopped that soon it would be just like it once was before the return of the shadow magic…

* * *

A cliffy…well what can I say expect what do you think, did you enjoy it I hope you did, 

Just so you don't get confused, Sora and Amami are the same person, reason why should hopefully be explained soon, I should hopefully get the next chapter out should, I have started writing it as the fist part was fresh in my memory, I should be able to write more during my 2 frees tomorrow, since my accounts class is cancelled (I hope…well that's what my teacher said anyway)

If you have any question about this chapter, that you feel might be answers in later chapter feel free to ask…I won't bite, no matter what mood I'm in.

Crystal Sora Out


	4. Chapter 3: Everybody’s Fool

Hiya Guys and Girls Sorry about this chapter been un updated in well over a year sadly it was due to knowing what I want to write, it's just getting it across that's the problem this is the case with most of my stories write now apart from my pokemon one but that a different story

Thanks for the reviews and waiting for this chapter

There are three lines from a song by Simple Plan which I do not own and I also do not owns Yu-Gi-Oh

Oh one more thing due to on go technical difficulties this chapter has not been beta read so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes, this will be beta read as soon as the difficulty has been dealt with.

* * *

**What I've Done**

**Everybody's Fool (Chapter 3)**

A tall dark figure stood looking out of the castle window, down of the land below

He was dressed on a long black cape that covered his whole body leaving only his head visible, he had long black hair and black coloured eyes, and slowly he turned away from the window and onto the small portal

"Perfect, they have falling right into my trap...you there..." He called apron 2 shadows "...when night falls go and get the young once and bring them to me"

The two Shadows nodded and disappearing into the darkness.

-

Ishizu turned to Seto, who nodded and in turn turned to Joey who was glaring daggers at Bakura

"Joey…" he started not wanted to use 'Mutt' as it was now not the time to, and he was still trying to process everything that had happened and been said,

"…You may be wondering why I asked you to look after my brother and your sister"

Joey nodded slowly wondering what was to come next; it was Ishizu who spoke next

"You see after Solomon's death a note was found, saying that his death was a warning to Yugi and if he didn't submit himself to this person those close to him would suffer, we believe well I believe that for sometime Yugi was being watched, which could explain a few things…" she turn to Seto when she said that, as if she knew what had gone on with them "…I also believe that this person doesn't have him just yet and someone else has, as their been no evidence of a kidnapping and if this person had Yugi something would of happened, I also think that this person doesn't know that Yugi has disappeared because as you may know both Ryou and Malik have been taken just 1 month after Solomon's death, the same note was found, stating that Yugi, had better submit otherwise the family of your 'closest' friends shall be next, so after telling Seto of what I found we decided to ask you to look after them until when now and when we thought it was safe for them to come back" Ishizu turned to everyone in turn before heading out of the room, something was up why did she feel that she was being watched.

Seto saw for the first time that yami's did care for their lights; well he knew that Atem did, but Bakura and Marik didn't but what he saw in their eyes would defiantly show that they cared, 'I guess losing someone close to you can do that…I should know…oh Yugi what happened to you to make you turn into what you became…'

-

Seto sighed as he rose and walked out in to the hall way, he couldn't deal with this now, so much was happening, but now with Yami or Atem Back and if Yugi returned would he go to Yami/Atem now he was back, he said he'd be ok with it and if anything happened he'd pick up the pieces of Yugi's heart, but would he really be ok seeing Yugi with someone else kissing someone else's lips, have sex with someone else, would seeing Yugi standing next to someone marrying them... ok that was going to far, but if that happened would he be ok with that, would he be ok being just Yugi's friend full stop. Sighing once more and he leant against the wall

"What's up with you?"

Seto jumped he did know someone had followed him turning his head he saw it was Yami/Atem who had

"That the fuck do you want Ya…At"

"Call me Yami" Yami chuckled "Atem is too much of a reminder of the biggest mistake I ever made" he added he face becoming straight "and I want to know what is up with you?"

"Nothing Yami" Seto replied sharply

"Yes there is, you didn't call Joey a 'Mutt' like you always do, therefore there is something wrong" came Yami's smug reply

Seto couldn't argue with that, something was wrong, Yami didn't know but Seto loathed him right now, he had Yugi's heart and love and he didn't even know it, they never spoke his name but he knew that Yami was the one Yugi had fallen for,

"So are you going to say anything?"

Oh how tempting it was to punch Yami but keeping his cool he walked away heading back into the room he had just been in Yami following him.

-

Yugi sighed as he walked though the busy streets of the city trying not to be seen, this was the one time that his height was useful, he hated the lunch time rush with a passion, but he had a place to be Kaiba Crop a small smile appeared on his face, 6 months today, 6 months since they started dating, with his ear phones in his ears and his MP3 player, playing he couldn't hear much,

It wasn't something big that changed him it was a series of small things, one came from his MP3 player it was one song that played at the wrong moment and that song happened to be Your Love is a lie by Simple plan; this coursed him to stop dead in his tracks and turn to see his reflection in the shop window. That was the second,

He gasped as he saw what he thought was Atem looking at him

'No he can't be he's gone not coming back'

And with out looking back he ran off toward Kaiba Crop to see Seto.

_Your Love is a lie_

It kept echoing though his mind every time he was with Seto, was his love for Seto a lie, was that way every time he closed his eyes he's see Atem what was happening to him, did he still love Atem, yes there was a time when he loved Atem in a way but he pushed it way as soon as it came, would it of built up side of him all this time.

-

Yugi laid on his bed staring at the ceiling he felt nothing completely numb he had just ended it with Seto; he knew Seto knew about everything with Atem about his felling for him, he had even said '_Even if you may love him more than me, I will still take you back, no matter what happens, just remember that Yugi I will always be there to pick up the pieces.' _But the thing was Atem was never coming back he loved Seto he saw the real Seto the one hidden behind that cold person he had met that fateful day but he also loved his yami what should he do, Seto was here while his yami was in the afterlife, and there was no way he would be able to reach him due to the fact he wouldn't enter the afterlife if he died naturally, was murdered or if he killed himself, sighing he turned his head slightly and his eyes caught the shimmering metal of the blade he'd been using to 'help' with the pain, he knew he shouldn't but he had to he need some realise.

_It's nothing but a lie_

-

Seto sighed as he walked towards his room, so much had happened, so much information to take in, was what Bakura said to Yugi part of the reason Yugi changed, was it the main, was it part of the reason why, so many questions and no one to answer them, the one that could, couldn't.

Sighing once again when as he sat on his bed, a smile came about his lips on the memories that this bed brought, the firsts, they had only been in a relationship

For 4 months when it happened, but either of them cared, to him it was magic; nothing could relate to that night, should he tell everyone about him and Yugi.

No it would be right, to tell them without Yugi having a say in the matter, it was for their secret and he was going to keep it...for now

_You're nothing but a lie_

-

Ishizu sighed and sat down on the bed that Seto had _kindly _given her, so many questions swam though her head, questions like where were they, were they safe, and why was Kaiba being nice to them and what was with the depressed look on his face though out that whole ordeal never since Yugi disappeared he had made sure that the best were looking for him, Seto seemed to care a lot about Yugi.

What had happened during the 6 years she had been preparing for the Yami's return, she was going to find out one or another. Looking out of the window she sighed this was all her fault she knew no matter how many times people said it wasn't it was, the world was out of balance because of her...

-

Midnight was the time the shadows that where sent moved to take the two young ones back to their master enter the mansion was easy due to the number of shadows already there 'watching over it' as they were told to do, know knew of their presence slipping in nice they headed to the two room belonging to the two they were sent to obtain.

Lucky for the shadows the young ones room where opposite each other, moving quickly the head over to where they were sleeping and quickly grabbed them, since they were shadows anyone who came into contact with them was placed into a deep sleep, and made their escape using the way they entered.

It wasn't until the next day at around 9:30am when both Mokuba and Serenity were found missing and Seto realized what a fool he was in having them brought back he was everybody's fool...

* * *

And that's chapter 3 I don't quite like the last part it feels a little rushed I may correct that later on. I'm still deciding on the whole Seto and Joey thing coz well Seto still likes Yugi as you can tell, also still thinking though the whole YugixSeto thing with as you also can see will be given during parts of the story to sorta break everything up, I'm still deciding whether or not to have a whole chapter in the middle of the story line explaining what Yugi and Seto got up to ah well we'll see what happens. ond the lines '_Your Love is a lie' 'It's nothing but a lie' 'You're nothing but a lie' _are the lines from Simple Plans song 'Your Love is A Lie' which as i said at the top I do not own.

Now off to write some more chapters for other stories

R&R

Crystal Sora over and Out


End file.
